1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drive pulleys for augmenting service of associated belt-driven accessories mounted on the engine in crowded vehicle engine compartments and more particularly to a new and improved drive pulley and pulley hub for the liquid coolant pump operatively mounted on the engine block that allows the pulley to be disconnected from the drive hub and displaced inboard to a position on the pump housing to provide ready access to pump attachment screws for augmenting their removal and removal of the pump from the block of the engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior to the present invention, various coolant pump designs for internal combustion engines have been devised to provide effective engine cooling during a wide range of engine operations. U.S. Pat. No.5,537,956 issued Jul. 23, 1996 for "Coolant Circuit" and U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,350 issued Apr. 25, 1995 for "Water Pump Bearing and Seal Cartridge" as well as the "Cooling System" shown in the Figure on page 346 of Auto Service and Repair, c. 1984, by the Goodheart--Wilcox Co. Inc., exemplify such designs. While these prior designs generally meet their design objectives, they do not address new and higher standards for improved coolant pump service in crowded spaces particularly in an engine transversely mounted in an accessory packed engine compartment found in many modern automobiles with front wheel drives.